Ten Sharp Blades of A Short Life
by andinify
Summary: "Tiga bulan. Hanya tiga bulan aku mengenalnya." / "Kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang dalam satu menit. Tiga bulan itu waktu yang panjang." / Ketika pisau waktu meretas satu nyawa, tak peduli bahwa ia tengah bersandar pada keindahan cinta. / Written for Weekly Challenge between me and a few friends. Irosami one-shot. Warning: angst ahead.


**Disclaimer (1): **I do not own The Legend of Korra. If I did, I would have made Irosami canon since the first time Iroh made an appearance. Anyway, this is not entirely AU but there are some major changes so…

**Disclaimer (2): **I do not own The Band Perry's **If I Die Young **either—which inspired this story at the first place.

* * *

Written for Weekly Challenge between me, **Miya Miya Rei**, and **Blackbuster12**. (Heh, I didn't know this is such a fun stuff to do ;p)

* * *

**Prompt #3 **Romance (and Tragedy. Yes, I decided to use that prompt too, guys. HAHAHA. Behold the tragedy! *evil laugh*)

* * *

**i.**

* * *

Saat Korra muncul ke permukaan dengan Jenderal United Force terluka di punggungnya, Asami merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa alasan. Lengan seragam Jenderal yang dengan lunglai bersandar pada sang Avatar tersobek sebelah, mempertontonkan luka bakar yang masih berwarna merah membara; jelas-jelas bekas sambaran api di peperangan. Mata laki-laki itu—Jenderal Iroh—sudah nyaris tertutup, jelas-jelas ia berada di tepi kesadarannya.

"Korra, apa dia yang tadi…"

"Menembak-nembakkan sambaran api dari puncak kapal? Yep. Dia orangnya. Jenderal Iroh Kedua." Potong Korra sembari setengah-memapah-setengah-menyeret Iroh II ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Tak usah terlalu berlebihan, Avatar Korra." Ujar Iroh serak, meski bayangan seulas senyum menyentuh bibirnya saat mata Iroh mendarat di sosok Asami.

* * *

**ii.**

* * *

Tanpa disadari kedua pihak, sepasang bola mata emas Iroh selalu melekat pada Asami lebih lama dari yang lain. Tak ada yang menyadari pula, semua terlalu tenggelam dalam suasana kalut yang biasa ditimbulkan perang. Amon dan para Equalist yang masih belum juga terkalahkan menguras tenaga dan pikiran semua orang, belum lagi Mako dan Korra yang terus menerus ber-PDA ria di depan Asami—tak ada yang membuat segalanya mudah.

Tetap saja, bagi Iroh yang armadanya baru saja menderita kekalahan telak melawan Equalist, sedikit banyak menemukan sedikit keindahan di dunia yang tengah di ambang kehancuran ini di satu tempat: Asami Sato.

* * *

**iii.**

* * *

Malam yang sunyi dan tenang tak berarti mudah bagi Asami untuk terlelap. Di kejauhan, dilihatnya siluet Mako berjalan menghampiri Korra yang tengah bersandar pada Naga. Mata hijaunya mengikuti kedua sosok itu, duduk bersebelahan, berbisik satu sama lain sementara dadanya terasa sempit.

"Anda tidak bisa tidur juga, Nona Sato?"

Asami terlonjak. Tak jauh darinya, Jenderal Iroh berdiri dengan senyum tipisnya yang misterius. Tanpa sadar, Asami buru-buru merapikan rambutnya sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak, Jenderal Iroh."

Iroh hanya mengangguk, kemudian dengan ragu ia bertanya, "Keberatan bila aku bergabung dengan anda?"

Asami hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Bolin sudah pasti tertidur pulas dimana pun ia tidur, seorang teman mengobrol bukan hal yang buruk di tengah malam yang terlalu sepi dan menyedihkan seperti saat itu.

Untuk sesaat, mereka tak saling bicara. Menatapi gelapnya ruang bawah tanah tempat mereka bersembunyi dalam diam. Mako sudah beranjak pergi, kembali ke _bunk _tempatnya tidur, meninggalkan Korra sendirian.

"Jadi… atlet pro-bending itu-"

"Mako."

"-Mako, dengan Avatar Korra…?"

Tanpa bisa menahannya, Asami mendengus sinis. "Tidak. _I mean_, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin belum, entahlah. Sebelumnya dia adalah pacarku tapi…"

"Oh. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa, Jenderal. Anda tidak tahu." Potong Asami datar. Ia sudah bosan, bosan dengan semua orang yang sepertinya tahu dan menyadari _the thing _antara Korra dan Mako—semua orang kecuali dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus dia—Asami Sato—si buta yang harus jatuh ke pesona Mako?

"_Please_, Iroh saja."

Asami menoleh, tersenyum miring. "Dengan satu syarat, _Iroh_, panggil aku Asami. Dan, uhm, bisakah kita tanggalkan formalitasnya?"

Pewaris tahta Negara Api di depannya tiba-tiba tertawa. Ia menunduk sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Maaf, Nona- eh, Asami, aku terbiasa tumbuh dengan suasana formalitas dan-"

* * *

Asami mengibaskan tangan sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku hanya bercanda, Jenderal. Seorang Pangeran seperti anda, pasti dituntut seperti itu, iya _'kan_? Santai saja."

Sisa malam itu kemudian habis dengan Asami dan Iroh, mengobrol santai seakan telah saling kenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Tak satupun dari mereka tidur lebih dari beberapa jam malam itu, tapi keduanya tak menyesalinya sama sekali.

* * *

**iv.**

* * *

Hanya di pipi.

Kecupan Asami di pipi Mako sudah cukup membuat Iroh panas. _Laki-laki tak tahu diuntung_, umpatnya dalam hati. Sudah cukup menambatkan hati pada sang Avatar, tapi ternyata ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya, dan malah melukai perempuan lain di tengah jalan. Perempuan seperti Asami Sato.

Susah payah, Iroh menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap datar. Ia orang baru di Tim Avatar ini, tidak sepatutnya ia membuat kericuhan yang tidak perlu.

Tetap saja, dalam hati, ia geram pada Mako. Beruntung mereka berpisah tujuan kali ini, atau mungkin ia tak akan bisa menghindari adu mulut tentang isu—yang sesungguhnya amat sangat tidak pantas bagi seseorang seperti dirinya.

* * *

**v.**

* * *

Proses perkenalan lebih dekat antara Iroh dan Asami memang tidak pernah terjadi di tempat yang sedikitpun elit atau berkualitas. Pertama di saluran pembuangan bawah tanah Kota Republik, dan sekarang diatas punggung _beruang kutub milik Avatar_.

Beruntung Bolin seringkali jatuh tertidur di tempatnya yang terdepan, meninggalkan Asami dan Iroh sendiri—berdua, lebih tepatnya—bersama kesempatan untuk mengobrol tanpa _an awkward third wheel_. Awalnya, saat berangkat, Asami duduk di paling belakang. Namun, Iroh, _a gentleman like he always is_, menawarkan untuk bertukar posisi saat ia menyadari postur Asami yang mulai lunglai dihampiri kantuk.

Tentu saja, Iroh tak menyebutkan salah satu alasan lain kenapa ia menawarkan pindah posisi—kedua tangan Asami yang berpegangan erat di pinggangnya selama perjalanan amat sangat berbahaya bagi konsentrasinya. Belum lagi kesan yang ditimbulkan bila Asami duduk di belakang: seakan ia yang melindungi Iroh, bukan sebaliknya. Gengsi Iroh terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan seorang pun berpikiran seperti itu.

* * *

**vi.**

* * *

Menatap Asami ketika ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri, kemudian diam pasif tanpa emosi setelah ayahnya pergi, benar-benar membuat Iroh _conflicted_.

Begitu mereka lepas dari penjara atas bantuan Naga, tanpa pikir panjang Iroh langsung mengejar pesawat-pesawat Equalist yang telah tinggal landas sebelum Bolin sempat menghancurkan lintasannya.

Satu. Tiga. Lima. Enam pesawat jatuh. Tinggal satu yang terdepan, satu yang membawa _Hiroshi Sato _sendiri. Sayang, Hiroshi yang tampaknya kini menyadari seluruh skuadronnya telah hancur, langsung berbelok haluan dan hilang menembus awan.

Sementara Iroh, tertinggal bergelantungan persis di depan muka patung Aang. "Setidaknya ada wajah familiar disini," gumamnya getir, menatap wajah patung salah satu sahabat kakeknya, Zuko.

* * *

**vii.**

* * *

Perang antara para pengendali elemen dengan kaum Equalist telah usai. Amon menghilang setelah kedoknya terbongkar, begitu pula Hiroshi Sato. Kemana ia membawa pesawatnya, tak seorang pun tahu.

Iroh bersyukur ketika kembali bergabung dengan Tim Avatar—semua baik-baik saja dan selamat, kecuali Korra yang kehilangan pengendalian elemennya. Kemenangan di Kota Republik tak berarti banyak baginya, dan Iroh tahu itu. Tetap saja, ia tak bisa membendung rasa syukurnya saat kembali melihat Asami Sato, selamat dan tak terluka sedikit pun.

_The perks of being a non-bender, tak ada yang benar-benar mempedulikanku sampai mereka jatuh bertekuk lutut karena pukulanku_, ujar Asami ringan sambil menyikut lengan sang Jenderal.

* * *

**viii.**

* * *

Tiga bulan setelah kemenangan Kota Republik atas para Equalist berlalu. Tiga bulan setelah semua orang—para _bender _yang kehilangan pengendaliannya mendapatkan kemampuan mereka kembali, adalah saat dimana Kota Republik benar-benar berpesta.

Pembangunan kembali dan perbaikan kota telah hampir selesai, orang-orang baik _bender _maupun _non-bender_ mulai kembali hidup rukun seperti sedia kala—kurang lebih.

Seluruh penduduk berpesta. Gedung serbaguna kota disulap sedemikian rupa untuk tamu istimewa, sementara taman kota yang mengelilinginya ramai dengan festival bagi penduduk lainnya.

"Serius, apa pesta seperti ini harus?" Keluh Asami, meski bibirnya tetap memasang senyum permanen palsu. Tangan Asami mencengkeram lengan Iroh di sebelahnya yang hanya tertawa kecil, wajahnya memasang ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Asami untuk publik—alias kamera-kamera fotografer yang mengerubungi mereka berdua sejak detik pertama keduanya turun dari mobil. _Pasangan baru Kota Republik, _desas-desus yang ada berkata. Asami dan Iroh hanya tertawa-tawa canggung mendengarnya.

Selama tiga bulan itu Asami mencoba _move on _dari Mako—yang ternyata tak begitu sulit, apalagi dengan keberadaan Jenderal tampan yang menjadi _date_-nya malam ini. Iroh tak pernah memaksa perasaannya. Ia yang kini tengah ditugaskan di Kota Republik untuk membantu pembangunan dan perbaikan serta pelatihan anggota rekrut baru bagi United Force, punya banyak waktu untuk Asami. _The perfect gentleman_, adalah deskripsi Iroh yang paling utama di mata Asami, ketika Iroh dengan tulus berkata, "Aku tak akan melukaimu, Asami. Kau pantas mendapatkan lebih daripada itu. _Take your time_."

.

Entah berapa lagu yang sudah Asami dan Iroh lewati dengan berdansa. Sama-sama tumbuh di lingkungan eksklusif yang menuntut banyak _manner _serta kemahiran bersosialisasi tingkat elit, membuat Asami dan Iroh tak butuh waktu lama untuk beradu keahlian dansa.

Hanya saja, ketika lagu selanjutnya mengalun, mata Asami tak lagi berbinar seperti sebelumnya. Ia mendengus pelan, sementara Iroh hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Asami?"

Sambil merengut, Asami menunjuk kearah pianis yang tengah menarikan jemarinya diatas papan kunci not, memainkan intro sebuah lagu. "Lagunya. Kenapa harus lagu sedepresi ini?"

Iroh hanya memiringkan kepala, langkahnya lambat-lambat mengikuti intro lagu. "Menurutku tak ada yang salah dengan lagu ini. Bagiku terdengar… seperti lagu dansa pada umumnya."

Perempuan bermata hijau dihadapan Iroh mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi membuat Iroh kemudian tertawa sebelum tahu-tahu Asami berkata, "Kau belum dengar liriknya, Iroh."

Sebagai balasan, Iroh hanya mengangkat alisnya. Sedikit mencebik, Asami menghela napas, lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia bersenandung lirih seiring nada yang mengalun.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you, when she stands under my color_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife, of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time."_

Asami belum berhenti bersenandung, tapi Iroh sudah meringis. Suara Asami yang bening dan merdu jelas-jelas tak menghalangi efek dari lirik itu sendiri. "Oke. Harus kuakui itu cukup suram untuk melodi yang sebetulnya lumayan."

Asami mengangguk-angguk setuju, senyum puas merekah di bibirnya sambil langkah kakinya terus mengikuti irama lagu.

Kilatan lampu _flash _lagi-lagi muncul, dan Iroh hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan Negara Api membuatnya terbiasa dengan sorotan publik, tapi tidak untuk urusan pribadinya seperti _kali ini._

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa berhenti sebentar saja, tak terpikirkah sedikit privasi untuk kita? Kalau kuhitung, itu tadi sudah lebih dari lima belas lampu _flash._"

Menanggapi desisan kesal Iroh, Asami hanya terkekeh pelan. Ruang pribadinya dirangsek oleh publik bukan hal yang aneh lagi baginya. Nyaris tak ada seorang pun mantan pacarnya yang tak pernah masuk tabloid di bawah _tagline _yang tak jauh berbeda: _pewaris Future Industries punya _gandengan _baru!_

Muak, memang. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ayolah, Jenderal. Seluruh Kota Republik mencintai Anda. Tak pernahkah Anda melihat cara setiap wanita menatapmu?"

Iroh mendengus. "_Please_, Asami."

Gadis manis di depannya hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos. "Apa, _Iroh_?"

Tak yakin terhadap _self-defense_nya untuk menahan keinginan mencium Asami saat itu juga, Iroh membuang pandangannya kearah lain sebelum menjawab, "Untuk apa mereka mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk dijawab. "Kenapa tidak? Kau seorang Pangeran, Iroh. Jenderal dari United Force, pula. Kau tampan, cucu Raja Api Zuko yang legendaris, master pengendali api, pahlawan Kota Republik, apa lagi yang kurang?"

Dipuji setinggi langit oleh Asami, Iroh sedikit banyak tersipu juga. Tapi ia jelas tak ingin Asami tahu itu. _Two can play at a game, _pikirnya. "_Oh, really, Asami? _Kalau begitu, karena kau bagian dari Kota Republik juga, kau mencintaiku?"

Pipi Asami langsung bersemu merah tomat begitu menyadari betul pertanyaan Iroh. Dan ketika menangkap senyum jahil pria dihadapannya, Asami langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu, bersembunyi di ceruk leher Iroh sementara Iroh mati-matian menahan tawa. "_Well_?"

Asami mendengus pelan sembari memasang topeng perempuan manja terbaik yang ia bisa. "_Fine. _Ya, Jenderal. Jelas aku mencintaimu juga. Oh, kau idolaku sepanjang masa aku serasa melayang berada di pelukanmu!"

Tawa Iroh meledak. "Anda aktris yang hebat, Nona Sato."

Asami menyeringai bangga. "_Why_, terima kasih, Jenderal."

Dansa mereka masih berlanjut. Masih di lagu yang sama, Asami memberanikan diri meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Iroh. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Iroh diam-diam tersenyum sambil mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Asami.

"Iroh?"

"Ya, Asami?"

Pertanyaan itu tak langsung terjawab. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Asami merespon, "Lagu itu sesungguhnya indah. Kalau aku benar-benar harus mati di usia yang muda, mungkin-"

"Asami." Suara Iroh tak lagi santai seperti sebelumnya. "_Please, _jangan bicara seperti itu."

Gadis di pelukannya hanya diam, mengangkat bahu singkat sebagai balasan awal. "Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, Iroh. Aku bisa saja mati hari ini, atau besok, atau minggu depan. _Who knows_. Tapi aku ingin, kalau memang itu yang terjadi… _buried in satin, laid on a bed of roses, sunk into the river following down its stream_… bukan cara yang buruk untuk pergi."

Iroh ingin protes. Bayangan tubuh kaku tak bernyawa Asami tak memiliki tempat di otaknya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan protesnya, suara ledakan besar beserta guncangan setelahnya bergema di seluruh area pesta. Dan tak hanya satu kali.

Bom, yang banyak jumlahnya.

Jeritan dan pekikan orang-orang di area luar pesta menjadi satu-satunya suara sebelum suasana menjadi kacau. Lama tak lagi berada dalam suasana perang, degup jantung Asami berlari tak keruan. Genggaman tangan Iroh menjadi satu-satunya yang membuatnya tenang sembari sang jenderal menuntunnya kearah teman-temannya. Mako dan Bolin langsung melambai-lambai panik kearah mereka, sementara Korra sudah dalam posisi siaga.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, pintu-pintu dan dinding di seluruh sisi terdobrak oleh sepasukan_ mecha tanks._

"Ayah," desis Asami tertahan. Iroh menoleh, lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan kirinya dengan tangan Asami, sementara tangan kanannya sudah membara dengan sebuah bola api yang berpijar. Dalam sepersekian detik, Asami serasa terbang.

Korra merangsek maju, Bolin mulai menerbangkan ubin-ubin tanah liat yang berat dan besar kearah robot-robot itu, Mako telah mulai menembakkan bola-bola api persis seperti yang ada di tangan Iroh.

Mata Asami menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan cepat. Para pengendali tengah melakukan segalanya yang mereka bisa, dan ia juga ingin membantu. Meski tumbuh di lingkungan yang memanjakannya, Asami benci jika harus duduk diam dan menonton, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Di sampingnya, Iroh sudah mulai menembakkan bola-bola api dan mengalirkan petir yang menyambar-nyambar dari tangannya ke robot-robot mecha.

Saat matanya jatuh ke dua robot mecha yang tengah merangsek masuk bersamaan, ia punya ide.

"Iroh, bantu aku masuk ke salah satu robot _mecha_ itu, bisa?"

Masih sambil menembakkan bola api, Iroh mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana?" Teriaknya diatas suara-suara bising pertempuran. Asami menunjuk kedua robot _mecha _yang ia lihat.

"Robohkan yang depan. Arahkan supaya ia menabrak yang di belakang. _Cover me while I'm trying to get there._"

Iroh mengangguk cepat, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke robot mecha yang Asami tunjuk sebelum kemudian petir menyambar robot depan. Persis seperti perhitungan Asami, robot itu roboh menimpa robot lain di belakangnya. Dengan cekatan, Asami merobek gaunnya hingga menyisakan setinggi sedikit diatas lututnya, mencopot sepasang _heels-_nya sebelum berlari menerjang pertempuran kearah robot mecha yang baru saja ambruk.

Iroh meringis melihat sobekan gaun yang barusan dipakai Asami.

"Gaun itu-"

"Shush," bentak Asami tak sabar. "Aku suka gaun itu dan aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat ini lagi."

Tak habis pikir, Iroh masih saja heran bagaimana Asami selalu bisa membuatnya ingin tertawa bahkan disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

Menyeberangi ruangan ballroom yang berubah menjadi medan perang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Berkali-kali Asami harus merunduk saat Iroh melemparkan bola apinya kearah musuh. Atau Iroh yang menyingkir saat Asami dengan luwes menghajar beberapa chi-blocker yang menghalangi jalan. Hingga sesampainya di robot mecha yang ambruk, mereka melihat seseorang yang berada di balik kemudi robot belakang ternyata masih berusaha menggunakan robotnya.

Laki-laki di balik topeng itu mengeluarkan suara mirip geraman, yang langsung berhenti setelah Asami menghantam kaca pelindung ruang kemudi robot mecha dengan sepatu haknya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Iroh langsung mengeluarkan bola apinya yang cukup membuat pengemudi itu ciut nyali. "Pergi sekarang atau," Iroh menggoyang tangannya. Lelaki itu menggeram lagi, namun langsung menjeblakkan sisa-sisa kaca pelindung ruang kemudi sebelum ia melompat keluar dan hilang di tengah pertempuran.

Begitu laki-laki itu melompat turun dari robotnya, Asami mengecup pipi Iroh dengan gembira sebelum melompat duduk ke bangku kemudi. Iroh yang terkejut hanya bisa melongo selama beberapa detik sebelum menyadari ekspresinya yang amat sangat tidak sesuai situasi dan kondisi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan, Asami?" Tanyanya memastikan, pura-pura bersikap seakan kecupan ringan Asami tak berefek apapun.

Asami mengangguk, senyum geli merekah di bibirnya melihat sikap Iroh yang tahu-tahu salah tingkah. "Tentu saja. Kau juga kan, Jenderal?"

Iroh memutar matanya. "Kau meragukanku, Asami? Bukankah kita baru saja membicarakan- apa tadi katamu? Aku, Iroh Kedua, Pangeran Negara Api, Jenderal dari-"

Asami tertawa keras. "Oke, oke! Jenderal, ini perang! Kau serius akan membicarakan itu sekarang?"

Mendengar itu, Iroh hanya tertawa kecil sambil melompat turun dari robot mecha. Ia melambai kearah Asami sebelum berlari kembali ke pertempuran, sementara Asami sendiri membawa robot mecha yang dikendalikannya untuk menghancurkan robot-robot mecha yang lain.

Ia berhasil mengejutkan mereka yang mengendalikan robot-robot mecha, kecuali satu orang, di dalam salah satu robot mecha yang tersisa di ballroom.

Ayahnya.

Para pengendali di ruangan terlalu sibuk melawan chi-blocker dan pendukung Amon yang tersisa sehingga nyaris tak seorang pun menyadari konfrontasi antar dua robot mecha di dekat sudut depan ruangan.

Hantaman robot mecha ayahnya yang datang dengan tiba-tiba melempar robot mecha Asami hingga terkapar, menabrak tembok selatan ballroom. Robot Hiroshi bergerak cepat menghampiri robot Asami, tangan-tangan mengerikannya menghancurkan badan robot Asami hingga berasap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Asami? Kau membantu orang-orang yang merampas ibumu dari kita!"

Asami menggertakkan giginya, matanya garang menatap sang ayah. "Kau tak lagi mencintai ibu. Kau hanya terbutakan oleh benci dan dendam."

Mata Hiroshi Sato berkilat marah. "Kau anak tak tahu diuntung! Ternyata memang tak ada lagi harapan untuk membuatmu sadar!"

Aliran listrik berpendar, menjalari tangan-tangan robot Hiroshi. Cakarnya yang tajam bagaikan bilah pisau belati berkilat-kilat di udara sesaat sebelum Hiroshi menghujamkannya ke tubuh anaknya sendiri.

.

Jeritan menyakitkan itu seakan membelah seluruh ruangan. Nyaris semua orang berhenti untuk sesaat, terkejut saat menoleh ke sumber suara. Sebuah robot mecha dengan cakarnya terhujam ke robot mecha yang lain.

Jantung Iroh seperti berhenti berdetak. _AsamiAsamiAsami _terus berulang di pikirannya saat ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis. Tangannya menyemburkan api yang langsung mendorongnya melayang bagaikan roket ke robot mecha Asami hanya dalam beberapa detik. Di belakangnya, Mako, Korra, dan Bolin berlari mengejar sambil menghajar pasukan Equalist yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Ujung cakar robot mecha yang masih berdiri tegak berlumuran darah. Pengemudinya—Hiroshi Sato sendiri, diam mematung dengan mata melebar, memandangi cakar robotnya sendiri. Iroh mendarat dengan mulus di bahu robot mecha Asami, jantungnya berdetak tak keruan, dadanya sesak tak terkira melihat kondisi Asami.

Cakar robot mecha Hiroshi yang sama sekali tidak berukuran kecil menghujam perutnya, mengoyak bahkan hingga organ-organ di dalamnya. Darah mengalir deras, dan Iroh gemetar melihatnya.

"_Healers!" _Ia berteriak. Matanya nyalang mencari siapa pengendali air penyembuh yang ia kenal, dan pandangannya mendarat pada Korra. "Korra! Asami!"

Di bawah sana, tangan Mako melayang ke mulutnya, matanya melebar karena _shock_. Bolin mengamuk disampingnya, batu-batu besar mencuat secara tiba-tiba dari tanah dan langsung melayang menghantam robot mecha Hiroshi tanpa ampun. Mako tak lama pun menyusul, mengalirkan petir kearah robot Hiroshi sementara Korra langsung melayang dengan pengendalian anginnya kearah Iroh.

Begitu melihat Asami, ia tersentak. Iroh menggenggam tangan Asami erat, menatap Korra penuh harap dengan air mata yang nyaris tumpah.

"Iroh, aku tidak tahu apa ini-"

"Kau harus mencoba, Korra!" tukas Iroh sengit.

"Iroh." Bisikan lemah itu nyaris tak terdengar, tapi Iroh mendengarnya. Ia menoleh cepat, mendapati Asami tersenyum lemah padanya. "Tak apa, Iroh. Sudah terlambat."

Pandangan Iroh sudah kabur. "Tidak. Tidak, Asami, _please_."

Asami hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Aku sudah kehilangan banyak darah, Iroh. Korra tak bisa melakukan apapun," ia menoleh kearah sang Avatar yang dengan tangan gemetarnya mencoba mengobatinya. "Terima kasih, Korra, tak apa kalau kau tak berhasil. Lagipula, ini bukan luka. Ini lubang." Katanya pelan, suaranya makin melemah.

Lagi, Asami menoleh dan menatap Iroh. Ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya, mengisyaratkan Iroh untuk turun dan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Asami.

"Lagu dansanya, Iroh. Jangan lupa lagunya."

Mata Iroh sudah berair. "Lagunya…" Ia terhenti. Saat dimana ia berdansa dengan Asami yang mungkin tak sampai satu jam yang lalu serasa terjadi tahunan yang lampau. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Tentu Asami. _Buried in satin, laid on a bed of roses, sink in the river at dawn. Send you away-"_

Iroh seakan tak mampu lagi bicara. Tapi ia tak ingin membiarkan Asami pergi tanpa ia pernah mengakui sesuatu padanya. "Asami, aku- aku menyayangimu. Lebih dari yang yang kau pernah tahu."

Giliran mata Asami yang berair. Tapi Asami sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menahan mereka agar tidak jatuh. Air matanya cepat segera mengalir turun melewati pipinya, dimana Iroh menghapusnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. "Aku juga Iroh. Sangat."

Air matanya mengalir lagi. "Maaf aku tak sempat-"

"Ssh," Iroh meletakkan ibu jari di bibir Asami. "Tenanglah. Tak apa. Ini semua bukan salahmu."

Asami mengangguk pelan, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu, begitu pelan Iroh harus merunduk lagi untuk mendengarkan.

Sesaat setelah Asami menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya, tubuhnya menegang. Matanya membelalak kesakitan, hingga akhirnya napas terakhirnya terhembuskan.

Iroh gemetar. Begitu pula Korra di sampingnya, matanya nanar, pipi sang Avatar berlinang air mata memandangi tubuh kaku satu-satunya teman dekat perempuannya. Asami Sato telah tiada.

.

"Ini yang kalian inginkan?" Seru Iroh, menunjuk kearah Hiroshi Sato yang terbekukan tubuhnya dari leher hingga kaki, menghalanginya untuk kabur kemana-mana. "Untuk seorang ayah hingga tega membunuh anaknya? Itu yang kalian semua inginkan dari revolusi ini?"

Suara sang jenderal menggema ke seantero ruangan yang hening. Matanya pedih, tapi Iroh menolak membiarkan air matanya jatuh lagi. Pesan terakhir Asami harus tersampaikan.

Ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mendaratkan pandangannya ke sosok-sosok Equalist. "Avatar Aang dan Raja Api Zuko membangun Kota Republik agar semua orang, pengendali ataupun bukan, bisa hidup dengan damai dan berdampingan. Pernah mendengar demokrasi? Jika salah satu dari kalian merasa tidak diperlakukan secara adil, bicaralah! Mencanangkan revolusi yang jelas-jelas berujung pada perang, yang amat sangat tidak sesuai dengan impian Aang dan Zuko, bukanlah satu-satunya solusi!"

Tak seorang pun bicara lagi. Semua meresapi kata-kata Iroh dalam diam.

"Asami Sato, sebelum ia-" Iroh tercekat. "Sebelum ia menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir, ia berpesan. Jangan sampai ada ayah-ayah lain yang membunuh anak-anaknya. Atau tentara-tentara membunuh tentara lain, yang mungkin menjadikan seorang anak di Suku Air menjadi yatim. Atau seorang wanita di Negara Api menjanda. Atau seorang kekasih menjadi sebatang kara." Iroh tersengal di ujung kalimat, dadanya benar-benar sesak saat ujung matanya melihat lagi tubuh kaku Asami tak jauh darinya.

Detik dimana Iroh menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Korra meletakkan tangan di bahu Iroh, menganggukkan kepala singkat dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk mundur. Iroh menurut, melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Korra mengambil posisi untuk berbicara, melanjutkan dimana ia tadi mengakhiri kata-katanya.

Sementara Korra berbicara, Iroh duduk di ambang pintu kendali robot mecha, menatapi wajah Asami yang putih pucat dan menggenggam tangannya yang kini dingin layaknya salju.

* * *

**ix.**

* * *

Gaun satin itu gaun terbaik yang ada di koleksi gaun Asami Sato. Berwarna putih bersih yang kemudian bergradasi menjadi hijau di bawahnya, persis seperti mata pemakainya. Seuntai kalung mutiara hadiah ulang tahun dari Iroh sebulan yang lalu bertengger manis di lehernya, tak pernah lepas dari tempatnya bahkan hingga Asami tak lagi ada.

Iroh menatap Asami sekali lagi, di dalam peti matinya, terbalut gaun satin pilihannya sendiri, sebelum ia menyelipkan selembar kertas kecil dan menurunkan sendiri tutup peti mati itu.

_My heart goes with you, Asami Sato._

.

Perahu itu sederhana, tapi atas bantuan Jinora, Ikki, dan Meelo—yang menangis begitu tahu ia tak akan pernah lagi berjumpa dengan _the beautiful girl_—perahu itu kini bagaikan bahtera seorang putri kerajaan. Berbuket-buket mawar ditata rapi di sekeliling peti mati yang berbalut tumbuhan menjalar yang lagi-lagi masih berwarna hijau segar.

Sang fajar masih mengintip di cakrawala, tapi awan-awan mendung sisa hujan semalam masih menggantung di langit Kota Republik. Sungai Yao Tse bergeming di awal hari, tak sadar akan sekumpulan orang yang kian bertambah, menanti saat perahu yang membawa Asami Sato akan pergi.

.

Hiroshi Sato ada disana, dikawal ketat oleh polisi Kota Republik dan Lin Beifong sendiri. Tapi ia tak berkesempatan melepaskan perahu anaknya. Ialah sang pembunuh Asami, hak istimewa itu tak lagi tersisa untuknya.

Bersama-sama, Iroh, Korra, Mako dan Bolin serta para anak-anak pengendali angin mendorong perahu, dan semua mata menatapnya seiring ia hanyut.

Jauh, jauh setelah perahu dan peti mati Asami Sato menghilang dari pandangan, dan sang fajar kini telah mulai meninggi di langit timur, lengkungan pelangi berbinar di langit. Hanya sesaat, tapi Iroh, Korra, Mako, dan Bolin melihatnya.

"Asami akan baik-baik saja, Iroh."

* * *

**x.**

* * *

"Tiga bulan. Hanya tiga bulan aku mengenalnya."

Zuko menatap cucunya yang tengah terpekur sendirian di taman istana. Iroh akhirnya kembali ke Negara Api, hanya saja selain kabar baik yang dibawanya, kabar buruk pun turut serta. Kabar yang begitu menghancurkan hati Iroh.

"Kau tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencintai seseorang, nak." Ujar Zuko pada akhirnya. Ia lalu meletakkan tangan di pundak Iroh, membuat cucunya menoleh menatap sang kakek yang begitu ia hormati. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang dalam satu menit. Tiga bulan itu waktu yang panjang, Iroh."

Iroh mengangguk sedih. Ditatapnya bunga teratai di kolam istana. Hijau. Mengingatkannya pada-

Buru-buru, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi, pikirannya terus menerus mengarah pada Asami.

Di tengah sepi yang menelan suasana, Zuko tiba-tiba berbicara lagi. "Aku tahu rasanya, nak. Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai."

Iroh menoleh, mendapati wajah kakeknya yang selalu berwibawa dan tanpa emosi tiba-tiba sendu. Tahu-tahu ia sendiri teringat akan neneknya, _Fire Lady _Mai dan paman buyutnya—seorang besar yang nama beliau kini menjadi nama dirinya.

"Tapi Mai tak akan mau aku berduka. Ia pasti akan menceramahiku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang menyebalkan sepanjang hari. Apalagi Paman Iorh. Pasti akan dibuatkannya teh untukku, lalu bicara panjang lebar soal filosofi dan efek kesehatan teh itu untukku."

Zuko tertawa kecil, namun Iroh bisa melihat di matanya yang teduh bergelayut duka yang mendalam. "Orang berkata sakitnya akan hilang, memudar seiring waktu. Hanya saja, waktu setiap orang berbeda. Mungkin bagiku belum saatnya. Semuanya masih menyakitkan hingga saat ini. Mai, Paman Iroh," Zuko berhenti, lalu menoleh kepada Iroh. "Tapi itu tidak berarti dunia itu berakhir. Sakitnya mungkin akan lama hilang, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja, Iroh. Percayalah."

Sesaat, hening lagi. Kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang Iroh. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja… kenapa dunia harus membutuhkan kematian dan pesan terakhir seorang Asami Sato terlebih dulu untuk menyadari segalanya."

* * *

_**A/N: **__eh wow. Ini panjang sekali ya…_

_Khusus untuk __**Rei **__nih: you're probably going to kill me now, aren't you? Gue janjiin Irosami and this is what I wrote. Lol._

_Anyway, buat yang lain—readers out there, any lingering thoughts? (Especially you all: Gen-Git-Nai-Fik-Mel? ;))_


End file.
